


Rainbow Mornings

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: What can I say except that they are two dorks in love?Day 17: A touch from your soulmate will leave a rainbow trail on your skin.





	Rainbow Mornings

Remy woke up to a light touch traveling up his arm. He sluggishly blinked awake, squinting at even the soft morning light that sickered through the curtains. He yawned at the ceiling, then turned his head to see his husband next to him with an adorable bedhead. Emile laid on his side perched on one arm, fully focused on trailing a single finger over his soulmate's arm, emitting the colors of the rainbow in their wake.

"Honey, what are you doing? It's still the middle of the night."

"It's 10 am, coffee bean," he hummed, fingers never stopping.

"I stand by what I said."

Emile escaped a chuckle, pulling a sleepy smile from Remy as well at his most favorite sound. With laughter still in his voice, Emile spoke again: "And you're so pretty in this light."

Remy blushed furiously and threw his unoccupied arm up to cover his face. "Hon, that's gay."

Another hum, another trace of warmth on his skin, another little rainbow accompanied with another soft chuckle from Emile. "Well, I sure hope it does."

Remy didn't even try to stifle his laughter and pushed himself up to press a kiss to his partner's nose. "I love you, bumblebee."

The other agreed with a giggle and a lovestruck look in his brown puppy eyes: "Every day a little more."

And if that wasn't true, Remy thought.


End file.
